


Phases

by Ticklemetuesday



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklemetuesday/pseuds/Ticklemetuesday
Summary: Asra’s visits are always too brief, but Naime still savors them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Phases

Asra’s visits to Naime always began too briefly. She would step feather soft into Naime’s room, barely making a whisper of noise as she slipped into bed beside her. Naime made the most of these short nights, spending the few hours worshiping Asra body, kissing every scar that marked dark skin. Savoring stifle moans, as Asra basked in her own pleasure. 

And just as the moon grew fuller, so would the span of her visits. Naime would catch Asra out of the corner of her eye as she made the evening meal, though not so close that the other mothers of the community stove would notice and start to gossip. There were evenings when Naime would long to go to her then, in spite of them, and have Asra take a place at her side as the husbands stood with their wives. But such an action would benefit neither woman. 

Days would come when Naime would look out to see the children playing their games, and see Asra also watching over them and keeping their play fair. Later, away from prying eyes, she would come inside and help with the midday cleaning while listening to Naime vent frustrations. Sometimes, when silence fell and the children came in, tired from playing, Asra would tell stories. Fantastic stories of adventure, with just enough embellishment to entertain the children. And just enough detail for Naime to match them to scars. 

But best of all was the peak. Naime would wake to feather light kisses down her stomach and open her eyes to see the morning light trace over Asra’s face. She would stay and eat their morning meal with them. The children would hound her to teach them something new after breakfast was over, tempered lessons now as Naime’s walls still held the marks of an ill advised bout in knife throwing.

It was in these moments, when the children were happy, and Asra watched them with content. When the remains of their breakfast were still spread on the table and the chores were waiting to be done. It was in these moments that Naime felt a rightness that she hadn’t felt since her husband had been alive. 

And when her moon waned, and the mornings would come when Naime would wake alone, it was these moments of rightness that strengthened her. She would dry her tears, and when the children asked, she would tell her own stories of where Asra went to, keeping her spot in their family open until Asra would return and take that place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am always open to feedback, for those you want to give it. I’ve had the idea of Asra and Naime in my head for a while, and I really wanted to write about someone who clearly lives a dangerous life and just wants somewhere to rest and love.


End file.
